Red as Blood
by OrangeSunset
Summary: Bella is a Diclonius. The Cullens take her in not knowing what she is. Because of memory loss she doesn't even know herself. But what happens when Diclonius Bella comes out. NO Bella/Lucy Death. Bella as Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

All I knew... was darkness

All I see... is darkness

Will this forever be the same for me?

My mind was too occupied with the people I loved to focus on the present. I didn't want to anymore. Its full of red liquid, murder and betrayal. All those monsters from the past had hurt me. Only two exceptions in this world.

Would they be worth living for? After all those years, would I be able to stand up and fight instead of let the misery wash over me.

I remembered his smile, his embrace.

It was.

_You left him. He would have betrayed you eventually. You couldn't kill him so left._

Not him. I love him.

_You love him? The more you'll get hurt in the end. _

_You should have killed him. Like the others. He won't be able to hurt you anymore._

I won't. I want you to go away. Leave me alone and never come back. I hate you.

**Will be continued**

AN: Hey people, its me again. The took-a-too-long-break author. Just so you know: I'll never ever ever abandon a story. Never. I hate it when authors do that. (I also hate long breaks between the story, oops) I finally know how I want this story to end and such, so I'll rewrite the whole thing. Just minor changes but the chapters will get longer. The characters will change a bit and that's it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was necessary to escape. I had made my choice. I needed to find my loved ones.

This rotten place I was in was some kind of institution for monsters like me. They experimented on me when I was little so I was sure they did that to the others too. They used to take me to the test station everyday. But after my escape and the killing, they became afraid.

Not that they really needed to. They held Suzy hostage. Sweet Suzy was my friend after I had run away from the Institution. I killed that stupid monster of a stepfather for her, who had done awful things to her. She was just like me, so I took her with me and protected her. From me and the world.

*Flashback*:

"Aren't you disgusted by me?" I asked her.

Suzy was frightened, but still looked at me like I was... like she cared for me. I didn't understand that. People were always scared of me. Because I was different.

"I'm not. You're my best friend. I could never be."

We both looked up when we heard the shuffles coming from upstairs. They found us.

Suzy then turned to me.

"We'll always be friends, right? Even when we are different." She said the last while touching the small horns on my head.

Those awful things caused everything. I loathed them. When people saw them they couldn't hide their distrust and disgust. I would have destroyed them if they didn't hurt like hell when I tried to.

They are a part of you. They belong to you.

There it was again. That sweet-talking voice. It gave me the chills. My mind was going crazy. _I _was going crazy.

You need to fulfill your destiny. Create a safe place for our kind.

Our kind?

With our vectors we can do anything. They call us...

"Bella, they are here!" Suzy's scream interrupted the voice in my head.

The monsters surrounded us. There were a lot of them. With those devices that hurt when they hit you. It killed you. But I would protect her from them.

She was my friend after all.

"It's alright," I assured her. "I won´t let them get you. You´re my friend."

She looked at me with hope in her eyes. She trusted me. Then she told me: "It doesn´t matter to me who you are, I like you very much so we´ll be able to play together again. Then she took her bracelet and gave it to me.

That gesture brought tears to my eyes. Her mother had given her that bracelet before she died. Suzy had ended up with that monster who sold everything they had, except her mother's bracelet that Suzy had hidden. The only reminder of her mother, and she gave it to me.

It was beautiful, with blue crystals and a heart hanging in the middle.

Never would I forget that token of trust she gave me. How I had let her down right after. I should have paid more attention so I could have killed the monster that was behind us.

I would treasure her bracelet forever.

"Bella, look out!"

Before I even had the time to do something, Suzy jumped at me and a shot echoed through the room. Then there was nothing but silence that reached my ears. She didn't make a sound. Red liquid pooling beneath her. Time seemed to go slower as I stared at her white face.

"SUZY!" I screamed at her. I tried to shake her awake. She still didn't move.

"Look at what you've done!" I shouted at the monsters, "She didn't do anything wrong, It was me you were after!"

"Suzy!" I tried once again waking her up. She couldn't be...

"Let's make a deal," one of the monsters told me.

"If you surrender obediently, we'll save that girl."

"Sure," I said with tears streaming down my face, "but you have to keep your word." I didn't have any choice. My angel was already gone. Otherwise I would have no one left. Maybe this way she could be spared. I would do everything, even going back to that horrible place

I didn't know if he kept word. They brought me back to hell and I haven't seen any of them since.

*End flashback*

I needed to escape, find my precious ones and protect them.

Two of the monsters came in and I killed the first one I could get my vectors on. They had probably heard the metal bars breaking. The other one panicked, screamed and then fired his gun several times at me. Vectors protected me from the tiny nuisances.

A human never harms another human. Only monsters harm the humans.

This human thing was a monster too. So my vectors quickly got rid of him.

You see, kill all the monsters, and a peaceful world will remain for you.

Then I could there with my Angel and Suzy. Happiness.

Kill all the monsters.

The keys to my escape were on one of the belts of the lab coat. My vectors got the keys for me and put it into the lock to release me of my chains. I looked around.

Small, gray and suffocating me. How I longed to feel the wind in my hair again. The soft grass under my feet. I wanted to go back home. Of course I had no home, that was taken away from me years ago. But I didn't care about a home. I needed to find an exit in this hell on earth. So I could find my precious ones.

I stood on a platform with a kind of construction to keep me in place. Iron bars and chains everywhere. Now all broken. Red liquid everywhere. Several body parts on the ground.

The monsters didn't do anything about my vectors. Someone had ordered so. They knew I wouldn't try to escape.

The beads on Suzy's bracelet jingled as if reminding me.


End file.
